Tenshan
Tenshan is a Keyblade Master known as the Wielder of a Thousand Swords the legal guardian and teacher of the keyblade wielder Sora and Riku. Appearance Tenshan is a tall man with long brown hair going over his shoulders, light brown skin and small facial beard. Two silver feathers hanging from his ears. Clad in a black top with white ropes wrapped around his body. Personality Usually has a calm personality and rarely shows any negative expression only when annoyed by something he finds offensive. As a guardian and foster parent of Sora, he was mostly protective of the boy when he was very young and has a knowledgable mind and wisdom as he is a Keyblade Master. Tenshan shows great knowledge of the keyblade and the heartless. Biography Early life Tenshan was a keyblade wielder who fought in a war that occured in his youth, at the birth of Sora, he was given the task by Master Yen Sid to take the orpaned infant to Destiny Islands as a safe refuge, far from which the unwanted parties that are affiliated with the shadows. Over the years he raised and taught Sora how to defend himself in combat, even included Riku as both showed potential in their future, believed that Sora would one day face the Heartless attacked their homeworld. Kingdom Hearts After the defeat of Organization XIII Tenshan along with everyone who had fallen to the shadows were restored and a year later was greatly relieved to see Sora and the rest returned home safely. His greater shock was when he learned of how Sora was breifly a Heartless and returned to his original self, even fused with his Nobody. Using his experience from them in the past, he taught his foster son to control these new powers since they are likely to grow, hoping to avoid such risks if Sora could not control them. Continued training both Sora and RIku to prepare them for whatever threat may come upon them Shadows of the Past When the Islands were invaded by an unknown type of Nobody, Tenshan arrived before the creature could attack the group along with King Micky, Donald and goofy who he previously met upon their their arrival, suprising most of them of how he was very knowledgable of the Heartless when calling the 'newly evolved' nobody named Shogonaut was in fact a Kage-Shin. Heartless and Nobodies who have merged into one being and have some of the powers of a Keyblade. Battling Shogonaut after dismissing him as an ordinary swordsman who then revealed himself to be a keyblade master after transforming his katana into a keyblade. Abilities Very skilled with a sword and able to slash a builder with one swing, extremely fast and with enhanced senses. It had turned out Tenshan was once a Keyblade Master who was a veteran from a war many years ago, at a level where he concealed his keyblade to a weapon of his choice which was a Katana so he could control the incredible amount of power within him. Weapons Sen gin no hahen (千 銀 の 破片, Thousand pieces of silver) is the name of his katana sword with the blade entirely black with the tsuba silver along with the mount with a black hilt. It's scabbard is black with a decorative design of a dragon circling around it. It is at first thought to be a regular sword but is in fact to be the alternative form of a keyblade after Tenshan had achieved the next level of his power. So far it's abilities are yet to be seen, but it's abilities create numerous shard-like objects around Tenshan and project themselvse from the blade to the target. Quates "A Kage-Shin is when a Nobody and a Heartless would form into a single entity once they reached a certain level after consuming enough energy from the hearts they've stolen. Am I right?" *Tenshan explaining about the Kage-Shin after Shogonaut revealing his true appearance. "You actually thought that for your size and power you would easily defeat me because I do not wield a keyblade? One of the many things to learn in the art of combat; never underestimate your opponent, only to learn their strength and weakness. That is what you lact and at the price of your defeat, Kage-Shin." *Tenshan's lecture to Shogonaut after cutting him in half, later revealing his sword's true form as a Keyblade. Behind the scenes The imae used for the character is from the anime series Samurai 7 and the character is Shimada Kambei Category:Characters (SOTP) Category:Humans Category:Articles in need of expansion Category:Keyblader Category:Copyright Category:Keyblade Masters